


Brian

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 3P里的第三人是从平行宇宙来的哼, Alternate Universe, M/M, Open Relationships, Self-Doubt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 一个长得和 Jordan 极为相像的、名叫“Brian”的年轻男孩住进了他们的公寓。*预警：open relationship/包含 3P 场景描写。请注意避雷<3





	Brian

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写一个平行宇宙来的哼加入进来的3P爽文（天啊他俩这么性感我真的忍不住幻想我有错吗我），结果……不过我自己是爽到了。  
> 灵感来自荷兰导演 Joris van den Berg 的短片《CAS》和 Richard Siken 的《Scheherazade》，以及对威士忌的热爱。  
> 还是再预警一次无法接受 open relationship 的朋友请关闭页面。  
> 我知道我有罪。

_Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us._

_These, our bodies, possessed by light._

_Tell me we’ll never get used to it._

 

\- Richard Siken, _Crush_

**1**

  Brian 到来的那一天，天气晴朗。Adam 与 Jordan 两人只记得头晕，睡不够，他们缠绵到凌晨两点，完全忘记了今天会有人来拜访。不断绝的敲门声扰醒 Adam，他顾不上套衣服和裤子，裸身就跑去开门，当然也顾不得上身紫红色痕迹。

  那位戴着耳机的金毛映入眼帘时 Adam 首先想到的是 Jordan。他和屋子里的另一人长得极为相似，最明显的不同也就只是似乎年纪更小的对方脸上的褶皱比 Jordan 的少了一些。“嗨，我是 Brian。”对方问好，声音与口音也同 Jordan 的相像。卧室里的 Jordan 抱着睡意问：“Ads，外面是谁？”Adam 这才想起外面这位是被写在手机行事历里要接待的男孩。从北方南下、要短租他们公寓里的一间房、长相与二十岁出头的 Jordan 如出一辙的男孩，名字是 Jordan 的中间名 Brian，而 Brian 的中间名是 Jordan。

  对方摘掉一边耳机等待应答。总不能裸体面对生人，Adam 说稍等，掩上门跑回卧室，顺便把仍抱着枕头流口水的 Jordan 唤醒。

  于是 Brian 住进了他们的公寓。先是一个月，若要延长之后再做决定，反正客房也不是专门用于出租的，这次纯粹是因为 Jordan 的好情好意。他跑到 Adam 面前，说在网上认识了一个叫 Brian 的男孩，他要来这里，正在寻找便宜的房子，或许我们的客房可以租给他，你觉得呢，Ads？他和我很像，人也不错。

  Adam 抓住一切机会观察 Brian。他事后想起来这确实不好，但还是抵不住对陌生人的好奇心。Jordan 说的没错，Brian 和他很像，却仅限于外表。内里的性格与习惯未到极性对立的地步，但 Brian 仍像是 Jordan 的反面。他没有遇到过这个年纪的 Jordan，但推测年轻的对方并不会像 Brian 这样，全身只挂着一条底裤在他人房子的阳台抽烟，让房间里盈满威士忌的香味，半夜架着不同的人回家，在做爱时懒得关门，凌晨爽完后还得拨一把吉他的弦。还好墙壁的隔音强大，Adam 和 Jordan 只在偶尔半夜要去厨房喝水时才需要面对那些动静。

  但奇怪地，他并不讨厌 Brian，早餐会给他留一份，即使通常对方正午醒来时食物已凉透。他想或许是因为 Jordan，也或许是因为 Brian 本身并不坏。 _他只是危险。_ Adam 这么想，然后抬眼看餐桌斜对面的 Brian。对方也在看他，目光里闪着狡黠与诡谲。

  _还有出言不逊。_ Brian 推开椅子起身，拉开 Adam 旁边的坐下，“昨晚我听到你的声音了，Adam。”

  “什么声音？”

  “你，昨晚想着 Jordan，抚摸着自己……”

  “你知道我都会关好房间的门，而且这里隔音很好。”

  “我是说你在淋浴时，Adam。”

  这倒是真的。Adam 叹气，转头问：“所以呢？”

  “我要说的是，他不在的时候你可以找我。Jordan 和我说他要三个星期才能回来。三个星期，Adam.” 叉子放进空碗中，结束用餐的 Brian 要离开，“而且我知道你们是开放关系。”

  “所以，我想就算我有需要也可以找别人吧，不一定是你，Brian.”

  “Well，你的意思是，也有可能是我咯？”

  Adam 没有理，低头扒他的沙拉，听在洗盘子的 Brian 说他可以为此早点回来——“我知道你第二天要早起上班”——通常乐队的排练在十点就可以结束，只是他喜欢在那之后跑去俱乐部和酒吧玩。他洗完盘子后用毛巾擦手，“你可以认真考虑一下，Adam”，然后走回客房，套上靴子后背起吉他。

    “你知道我的优势是什么，Adam。我长得像他。”

  Brian 拿起挂在门边的机车钥匙，开门离开。

 

* * *

 

 

**2**

  Adam 最后没有答应，即使 Brian 每天都在他的耳边做诱惑的尝试。他唯一答应的事是去看 Brian 乐队的演出，“Adam，你会发现我的魅力的，一个弹吉他很棒的 Jordan，你是不是从来没见过？”

  他说对了，从来没见过。捧着酒的 Adam 在舞池中晃着身体，无法否认台上背着吉他扫弦的 Brian 很帅—— _你是 Jimi Hendrix 还是 Jimmy Page？_ 他夸张了，Brian 没有这么厉害，只是他自己被酒精弄得头脑微醺。而他清楚地知道，傻傻地哼着流行歌的 Jordan 才是最英俊的那一位。

  演出结束后 Adam 没有即刻离开，而是挨在场馆门口等约好地点的 Brian。对方从后门绕过来，在离正门不远的转角朝 Adam 招手，小声唤他。Adam 跟着声音过去，Brian 藏在转角暗处，等对方走近后突然蹦出，威士忌的标志性味道在空气中荡开。被吓到的 Adam 立刻拍他的肩膀，“别这样。”

  他和背着吉他箱的 Brian 走夜路回公寓，偶尔悄悄转过脸去看路灯下的对方。Brian 不留胡子，脖颈都爬着纹身，体格不似 Jordan 那样，而是仅有一些肌肉，总体算是瘦，手臂上也不是昂贵的手表，而是带不同设计的铆钉的黑色手环，一个，两个，又一个。

  Adam 刚回到家就直奔他的软床，跟在后的 Brian 放下吉他，说他去盛水。而他出现在 Adam 房间门口时却两手空空，没有理应存在的水杯。Brian 走到床边，倒下，金色的头发在藏蓝色的床单上铺开。

  “所以……”他刚才喝多了，声音跟着脚步一起，一晃一晃地倒在 Adam 身边，“你觉得刚才怎样？”

  “嗯，你的演奏？很好。但你们的鼓手在 bridge 部分打错了一拍。原本是这样的……” Adam 的手搭上 Brian 的手臂，轻轻打起四拍，在最后一拍上变了节奏，“最后他快了半拍，对吧？”

  “唔，嗯，对的，Adam。”

  然后 Brian 咯咯地笑起来，威士忌的香气夹在他们二人之间。Adam 的手指还停留在 Brian 的手臂上，感受酒精奔腾带来的热度。他头脑昏沉，低头注视着指腹下突起的青筋，丝毫没有注意到 Brian 抬起身子在向他靠近。

  “Adam.” Brian 念他，轻柔似一句睡梦中的呓语，小心地扰乱身边的空气。被呼唤的人这才回过神，那时二人的鼻尖只剩十公分的距离。

  他没有拒绝，在 Brian 凑上前低头吻他时没有拒绝，在 Brian 的舌尖尝试贴上他的双唇间的缝隙时没有拒绝，在 Brian 解开他的扣子时也没有拒绝。他想要逃避，一种对除 Jordan 之外其他人的抗拒，但又无法动弹，自愿任由 Brian 操控。Brian 将他压倒在床。在 Jordan 离开一周后这里属于他的味道被减弱，勉强让 Adam 得到安慰。 _没有在背叛 Jordan，_ 他告诉自己，他们是开放关系， _这不是背叛，_ 但羞愧仍不由控制在心中升起。

  Brian 一手压在他的头边、用肘关节支撑身体，一手撩开他衬衫的两边，等 Adam 的胸膛完全暴露在空气中后俯身，牙齿贴上红硬的乳首。他和 Jordan 习惯的舔舐完全不同，带着一丝野蛮的啃咬，宛如要留伤痕的力量。Adam 猛地弓起身子，撞上 Brian 的腰，嘴上发出细小的叫声。

  “很疼？” Brian 的牙齿松开他的乳首，问。

  “还好。”Adam 必须要承认感觉很好，“只是我不习惯。”

  Brian 放低身子，靠在 Adam 的胸上，“看来 Jordan 都很温柔。”

  “别提他……求你了，Brian.”

  被央求的 Brian 说“好”，拱起身吻 Adam 的嘴唇，香烟和酒精交杂的气息猛烈地在 Adam 的口腔里散开，那和 Jordan 接吻的味道也完全不同。Jordan 的吻是清甜的，森林里的泉水或甘露，也如水一样总温柔地滑进 Adam 的嘴唇。而 Brian 的吻，就是他房间里琥珀色的烈酒，一把滚烫的火莽撞地烧进他的喉咙。Adam 并没有认为 Brian 的更好，只是迥然不同的新鲜感立刻唤醒体内本能的燥热。他要承认自己根本不想要 Brian 停下，他想要对方狠狠地操进来，和他撕咬般的亲吻一样猛烈的方式。即使存在开放关系的前提，他也清楚这是身体屈从于第三者、对 Jordan 做出的某种意义上的背叛，也明了背叛感觉加剧了他的快感。

  Brian 松开 Adam 的嘴唇，沿着身体隐形的中线向下亲吻，手指夹着乳首玩弄。“天，Adam，它们真硬”，嘴唇走过胸部时他对着那两点吹气，接着继续往下走，手也向下摸上 Adam 的裤裆。他熟练地单手解开腰带，然后揉搓藏在内裤下面的勃起。

  “这里也是。好硬。”Brian 抬眼去找 Adam 的反应，看他紧锁眉头、咬唇忍声，忍不住欺负般地轻捏，“我想看你在里面射出来，Adam。从第一次见到你那天就想着。”

  Adam 快哭了出来。

  而当阴茎被 Brian 隔着内裤含入口中时，他的眼泪确实滑了下来，在枕头上染起一小片深色的泪渍。 _太爽。_ 和没有任何隔阂的直接口交不一样，舌尖的刺激与内裤的摩擦让下身的快感翻倍，Adam 觉得自己不久后的确可以靠这个就在内裤里射出精来。

  埋在他腿间卖力舔舐的人更为卖力，他舒服得不由自主地侧过脸，努力想把它埋进他的枕头中。 _他的_ ，也是 Jordan 的，反正他们共睡一床，枕头偶尔换着用没什么区别。上面还有 Jordan 洗发精留下的味道，让 Adam 想起了他的金发，它们在照进厨房的阳光中如金子般闪耀，然后靠在橱柜边的 Jordan 低头很轻地吻了他，手掌在他白色 T 恤里面游走，最后拉下他的短裤，在他们显些烤糊的吐司前缓慢地进入。

  他请求 Brian 不去提 Jordan，但脑内始终无法断绝关于 Jordan 的一切联想。Brian 看他在哭，作为为快感而哭有点过了的那一种，于是吐出口中的性器、凑到 Adam 面前。

  “怎么了？”他问。

  Adam 没有回答，努力尝试恢复平静，隔着眼眶内的一层泪水认真地观察 Brian。 _太像了。_ 他摸上 Brian 的头发，一模一样。他听 Brian 小声地安慰，你没有任何错，Adam，不需要愧疚。Adam 想是的，都是你和他太像了，都是他让你住了进来，这并不是我的错。

 

  当 Brian 的性器顶端隔着安全套抵在他的入口时，他想是时候让意志放弃抵抗。为本性和理智的纠缠而斗争，为对 Jordan 做出的身体背叛而愧疚，这些都在 Adam 心中积淀太久。而他应该是完全沉浸、享受 Brian 所带给他的这一切的。所以他叫了出来，代表着初入时的疼痛与满足，宛若一种对 Brian 的阳具下流的却也是最直白的赞赏。Brian 握着他的腰两边缓缓进入，将 Adam 下身完全填满后迅速将阴茎抽出，只留顶端挤开窄小的粉红入口，然后再用力地完全地顶回 Adam 的身体。

  Adam 的想法又找回了 Jordan。Jordan 不会这样，那么用力地进出。在他意识到对 Jordan 的联想后，迅速摇了摇头，继续投入到与 Brian 的性爱中。Brian 的性器碾过 他的前列腺，察觉到身体突然变调的颤动后，俯身在耳边问：“是不是这里？”Adam 慌忙点头，企图在 Jordan 将他再拉回那些深思前陷入与 Brian 疯狂的深渊。他听 Brian 一声坏笑——他笑起来不似 Jordan 那样无忧无虑地咧开嘴，只是轻微地上扬嘴角， _该死，_ 他又想到了 Jordan——然后仿佛拷问一般急剧攻击他体内柔软的那一点。

  Brian 在 Adam 射上他的小腹后才射了出来，乳白色流淌在橡胶套的储精囊中。他原本想问 Adam 可否内射，但在脑中推测这或许是 Jordan 一人的特权，于是在未开口前就作罢。

  他们在床上躺了许久，直到胸腹上的汗变干。Adam 先下了床，背着 Brian 说他先去洗澡，请 Brian 也去另一间浴室早点洗，他要换床单，并不想晚睡。

  Adam 结束淋浴后 Brian 还未出来，在浴室的水汽里哼着欢快的歌。Adam 在阳台拨打 Jordan 的电话，那边估计还是周五的傍晚，最好不会打扰 Jordan 的工作。或者是，不要听到那一边属于别人的声音。Adam 想。

  他想得太多。Jordan 没有和谁单独在一块，说是刚开完会，走出会议室就接到了你的来电，现在正在阳台呢。呼呼的风声从那边传来。

  Jordan 敏锐地察觉对方声音里的疲倦，于是问道：“发生了什么吗？Ads?”

  “没有，一切都很好。”

  “Brian 做了什么吗？”既然是他带回来的人，Jordan 觉得自己有义务去管。他知道平时 Brian 会说一些不合时宜的话。

  听到这个名字的 Adam 身体一紧，深呼吸后再回答：“没有，他没做什么。”他停下， 纠结要不要继续说，“我今天去看了他乐队的表演，嗯……很好。”

  接下来的事他没有对 Jordan 坦白。Jordan 在那边说真令人羡慕，他也该找个时间去看看、等他回到英国之后。Adam 一声声“嗯哼”地回答，对面的人还是觉得有哪里不对，于是又问到底怎么了。

  Adam 攥着浴袍的系带，“只是突然很想你。”

 

  通话结束时 Brian 正好从浴室里走了出来，在和 Adam 赤裸坦诚后他丝毫没有羞耻感地裸身行走于公寓中。

  “要一起睡吗？Adam？”路过 Adam 身边时他拉着对方的手腕问。

  “一个人睡挺好，晚安，Brian.”

  他顺手拍灭了客厅的灯，跟着卧室的光源返回他的床。那里已经换上了新的床单，只有洗衣剂留下的气味，没有 Jordan 的，没有 Jordan 的。Adam 不知该是喜还是愁，他不保证和 Brian 不会有第二次，他祈祷不要再闻着 Jordan 的气味进行那样的事，不过也不再想再在这张床上和他人交缠。

    在睡前，Adam 想，应该在与 Brian 做爱前卸下那床床单。他想要保留 Jordan 的味道，让他感受到归属的 Jordan 的味道。他翻了个身，面对属于 Jordan 的、空白的另一边，然后艰难地入睡。

 

* * *

 

 

**3**

  他们没有停下，而是反复把罪恶叠加，即使 Brian 无数次趴在 Adam 肩头说他们没有罪。Jordan 打来电话时是某一天的清晨八点，Brian 湿淋淋的手指刚从 Adam 的体内抽出。一通越过大洋的电话性爱，Jordan 的声音像甜酒，甜而伤人，携带着糖霜的刀割。Brian 的事物挤进穴口时，当 Jordan 在另一边哑着声说真想操进你的身体，宝贝。过往与现下在 Adam 的脑内混乱，Jordan 的阴茎，Brian 的阴茎， _不同的_ ，他觉得身体也分裂成了二者，给 Jordan 的那部分，灵与肉，温情与欲望，给 Brian 的那部分，动物本能犯下的错误的容器。他随着 Brian 的操弄节奏在电话里叫 Jordan 的名字，释放的呼唤，又类似于一种求救。Brian 顶上前列腺，Jordan 吟出高潮边缘的声音，Adam 缩紧身体，缴着 Brian 的性器逼迫对方射精。Jordan 射精时的呼喊近乎狂吼，在它正将 Adam 的脑子搅乱时 Brian 也射了出来，裹在安全套里。

  Adam 躺在 Brian 的床单上，仿佛从悬崖边得救般粗喘。他看 Brian 下床，摘掉安全套，打结丢掉，指着厨房的方向暗示他去为 Adam 准备早饭，而 Jordan 在电话里，带着快感巅峰后潮湿的、红色的余韵，翻了个身，声音贴着枕头，说他怀念射在 Adam 体内的感觉，只剩几天了，Ads。

 

  Brian 知道，他们罪有应得。即使他无数次对着 Adam 安慰眼下的一切并没有错，“开放关系”像是一句万能的咒语。另一位房子主人要从西海岸归来的前一天，他翘掉了一整晚的排练，年轻的、光洁的脸颊贴着 Adam 的胡子，在那里磨，等待 Adam 的坚持磨碎，然后带他上床。他用踵部抚过 Adam 的腿，问他怎么样，过去的这两周怎么样。Adam 屈起被触碰的那一边腿，说还好，谢谢。

  “你算什么时候告诉 Jordan，Adam？”

  “等他回来。”

  “确定不想隐瞒？”他扯下 Adam 的裤头，伸手摸了进去，然后提出危险的邀请，“那样会很刺激。”

  “我不想瞒着他，Brian.”

  他们换了几种姿势，最后两人躺在枕头上，Brian 抱着 Adam 的身体侧入，Adam 的一条腿无力地搭在他的大腿上。“让我射在里面吧，Adam.”他从不叫 Adam “宝贝”，只唤对方的名字，知道这类似内射一样是归属于 Jordan 的特权。含着他的手指的 Adam 摇头，含糊地说不要，肉体抗拒地紧缩，仿佛要把体内的那根阴茎往外推，而 Brian 被刺激得越来越爽，却也听话地说“好，听你的”，接着抽插的速度加快。Adam 舒服得翻起白眼，他的声音从口中 Brian 的手指中滑过，流出几个轻微的音节，恋人的名字，Brian 也从不介意，反正他们的关系算不上什么，甚至近乎于无，随时可以消失，在熹微晨光中蒸发，在 Jordan 归家的早晨消散。

  Adam 知道，他们罪有应得。他曾想象过出差工作的 Jordan 提前归来，他以前总想要这个，想着他们心脏紧贴地拥抱，因为仿佛能冲破头颅的炙热渴求而重心不稳，撞倒客厅书架上的书，诗从纸张上飞出来，“Dear Forgiveness, I saved a plate for you./ Quit milling around the yard and come inside.”，Jordan 读着它们，说 Ads 请原谅我的离开，进入他的身体，填补他空缺的那一部分。

  现在，Jordan 回来了。在 Brian 房间的门口，和他的行李箱一起无言地驻足。Adam 看到了他，大脑空白，一言不发，压进枕头，祈求这片柔软能将自己揉碎。Brian 在他身后的动作停了下来。接下来他忘记自己感知到了什么，只记得模糊地听到 Jordan 与 Brian 有碎片的交谈，然后 Jordan 来到床沿，脱下风衣后蹲下，揉着他的头发说没事。

  然后 Jordan 蹬掉鞋，爬上 Brian 凌乱的床，衣冠整齐地搂抱着赤裸的 Adam，将他夹在他与 Brian 身体之间。他的手指沿 Adam 身体侧面线条游走，摸着这副身体与 Brian 交欢过的痕迹，上帝，他还是会嫉妒。他揉捏 Adam 仍硬着的性器，透明的前液涂满掌心，继续安慰 Adam 他没有背叛，这都是他们约定过的， _开放关系，_ Ads，这是我们约定好的，当其中一方不在身边，而另一方又有身体需求时，是完全可以自做决定的。

  _那么你在那一边有没有和别人做过？_ Adam 想问，却无法说出口。万千思绪在他脑内打结，抚慰效果甚微，他急需一把刀切断着一切。“Jord，操我”，埋在 Jordan 胸前的他要求，声音有软绵的哭腔又有他本身的倔强。他现在只能想到这个方式，性，做爱，插入，冲撞，高潮，射精，纵欲，淫乱，最粗暴的解决方式却也是最简洁的。

  他如愿以偿。Adam 背靠在 Brian 怀中，背后顶着对方的性器，Jordan 将他的双腿架在自己的身体的两边，压着 Adam 进入了他的身体，没有橡胶的阻隔，他们最爱的方式。他们放肆地发出欢愉的喊叫，这让 Adam 体内的阴茎硬了更多，而他身后的拿一根也是，火热地抵在他的脊柱挑逗地磨蹭。他的阴茎挺在与 Jordan 的身体之间，Jordan 的手环住它，Brian 也伸了一只手上来，两只手像在沙漠中急于寻找水源的旅人，竞争一般地挤压、撸动它，渴望 Adam 能溢出更多液体。Adam 被操得身体发红，无力地窝在 Brian 的腿间迎接 Jordan 对他前列腺的一次次猛击，他叫得更响亮，要 Jordan 更深，更重，直到意识被 Jordan 粗大的阴茎操得模糊。

    最后Adam 几乎是躺在了 Jordan 与 Brian 身体之间。他记得的最后一件事是 Jordan 与 Brian 挨得很近，二人在他的身体上方搂抱、爱抚、接吻，宛如一对美妙的孪生兄弟终于寻找到了对方。Adam 笑了起来，伴随着 Jordan 并不停歇的抽插，眼前一白，最终射出了浓精。

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

  “你没有和别人做过吗？在那边。”

  “没有。” Jordan 搂住 Adam 的肩膀，“Adam，这并不是在责备你，我只是在回答问题以及阐明事实。我说过你不需要愧疚，这不是背叛。”

  “我知道，但这是控制不住的。以及我在思考关于继续行使开放关系的可能。它让我……不算很愉快。”

  “很高兴听到你这么说，Ads ——我说的不是最后一句——我也在考虑同样的事。”

  在他们进行更深一步的讨论前，Adam 及时打断。他说又想要睡觉，昨晚他被他们弄得很累，包括心理。反正这是周末，他们也没有任何的计划，多睡一些无妨。

  他们又钻进被窝中，昏昏沉沉，Jordan 面朝着 Adam 搂抱他，在对方的后背拍起安眠的碎拍。他们谁也没想起 Brian，那个和 Jordan 长得相像的 Brian，那个危险、锋利、易燃品一般的 Brian，那个在他们三人高潮后、两人离开客房后独自整理行李的 Brian，那个留下两份早餐的 Brian。

 

* * *

 

**5**

   Brian 离开的那一天，天气晴朗。Jordan 把 Adam 抱得很紧，在他们的床上，很紧，他的眼泪淌进了 Adam 的颈窝。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看到这里并觉得雷的朋友呢，请就当是平行宇宙的哼来警告这个世界的哼：open relationship 会有危险你和 Ads 不要再搞了好好二人腻一起。  
> 就这样，Merci.（。


End file.
